Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a testing equipment. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a testing equipment for semiconductor element.
Description of Related Art
In general, after semiconductor package components (e.g., semiconductor circuit chips) are fabricated, the semiconductor package components (called DUT hereinafter) will be electrically tested to ensure the quality of the DUT at the time of shipment. While being electrically tested, the DUT is disposed on a test socket of a testing device, and a pressing head is moved downwardly to press the DUT tightly so that the DUT is ensured to be effectively electrically connected to the test socket for performing the test procedure on the DUT.
However, when the pressing head is pressed downwards the DUT tightly, heat will be accumulated rapidly on the pressing head, thus not only overheating and damaging the DUT due to the thermal accumulation issue, but also causing test data of the DUT to be not accurate enough and affecting the test results.